


【卡带ABO】无法标记的O（有生子）

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍A卡X上忍O土&带土回村if，琳存活，宇智波都存活





	【卡带ABO】无法标记的O（有生子）

带土和卡卡西打了一架。

他俩切磋是经常的事，但打到两人都住院就很稀奇了。带土还好，受过的伤没多久就可以复原，有柱间细胞这个外挂存在，受多重的伤都不怕。可卡卡西就不同了，在医院整整躺了一个星期。

内部忍者斗殴可是大错，病重的那个以后再罚，可带土就惨了，不但要给卡卡西付全部的医药费，还要每天照顾他的饮食起居，直到出院为止。

所以本来三四天就能好的伤，卡卡西硬是拖了一周才出院。

大家都在好奇这俩平时不是铁的都能粘在一起，一个alpha一个omega，不认识他们的人都以为他们是情侣呢。

可他们还真不是。

“听说是卡卡西跟别人交往了，所以带土才大打出手！”

“什么！带土喜欢卡卡西早说啊，明眼人都能看出卡卡西对带土有意思。”

“那他为什么还要跟别人交往？”

“假装交往？故意让对方吃醋，结果玩脱了。”

“都别瞎猜了，据我的可靠情报，卡卡西的确是交往了没错，但带土打他可不是因为他自己。”

“那是为了谁啊？”

“你们都忘了吗？琳啊！野原琳啊！”

“哦～”大家都明白了。

水门班稳固三角恋无人不知无人不晓，知道他们故事的人都是闻者捶胸听者叹息。

三人都是从小一起玩到大的，琳对带土好的像亲姐姐，可偏偏喜欢着优秀帅气的卡卡西。带土自然是喜欢琳的，很小的时候就发誓要把琳娶回家。卡卡西一开始没有那种心思，却架不住带土的一句教训和舍命救他的情分，如果只是这样也只不过是感激大于情感。偏偏带土回来后卡卡西的眼睛就粘在他身上了，分化成alpha的那一刻就知道自己坠入了爱河。

即使表现的再不明显，敏感的女生总是会发现，所以琳知道了卡卡西喜欢着带土。

如果只是单纯的他爱她，她却爱着他，而他又爱着他也就算了，这种乌糟糟的感情线，只有让人嗑着瓜子吃着瓜，坐在小板凳上看热闹的程度。

偏偏这三个人都是为最爱的人着想的类型，所以琳希望卡卡西能和带土在一起，带土希望琳能嫁给他最喜欢卡卡西，而卡卡西却默默祝福着带土和琳。

吃瓜群众擦擦眼角的泪水，挥挥手叹息。太感人了，虽然还是很想吃瓜，但走下去肯定都是Be啊！这稳固的铁三角没法破啊没法破！

但偏偏有人退出了，卡卡西交了一个男朋友。

这次是彻底拆了带土心目中稳固不可动摇，动一下就要天崩地裂的CP。

“你这个赝品！”对带土来说不选择琳，伤琳的心的卡卡西绝对不会存在的，所以对眼前的假人不用手下留情，真的狠狠的揍了卡卡西一顿。

他可是临“死”前把琳托付给了卡卡西啊！这么好的人怎么就不会好好珍惜呢？

被逼迫照顾了卡卡西一周后，终于有时间可以去安慰琳了，不过他把卡卡西打成这个样子，估计琳也会生气，去请罪也差不多。

可第二个人生噩耗，就在见琳的时候噼里啪啦的砸到他的脑袋上。

琳也交往了，不知道从哪里冒出来的路人甲，一个同琳一起在医院工作的后辈。

阿斯玛表示心好累，虽然同期里他是恋爱最成功的人，也很好说话，但陪着两次“失恋”的带土喝酒也会让他很头疼。

一开始带土只是灌酒，问他什么也不说，一旦喝醉了就打开了话闸子，说个不停，什么卡卡西辜负了琳的一片情意，什么这样的卡卡西他不承认，什么琳怎么就跟别人交往了，就算不选卡卡西还是可以选他的嘛，虽然只能小小的期待一下。

阿斯玛实在不想泼他冷水，但还是忍不住说：“选你做什么，你一个omega能做的了什么？琳只是一个很普通的beta啊。”

一句话提醒了带土，之所以他会放手还因为回来后他竟然分化成了一个omega！

性别问题硬生生的阻止了他想娶琳的愿望，只能眼睁睁的看着她幸福就好，可偏偏……卡卡西怎么就这么不争气啊！对方到底有多好，还能比琳好吗！

吧啦吧啦说了一大通。

阿斯玛心里默默可怜着卡卡西，喜欢谁不好，偏偏看上了一个脑回路不在大众水平的宇智波。get不到卡卡西的情意也就算了，还这样到处说他的坏话，如果不是了解带土这个人，普通观众只会觉得带土做的太过了。

卡卡西那个男朋友他见过，只要带土见到本人应该就能明白为什么卡卡西会选他了。

想到这里阿斯玛又叹了一口气，也许也不一定，像带土这种摸不透的思维方式估计会把想象力开到外太空，能直接把卡卡西打死。

带土抱怨够了，趴在桌子上一动不动，阿斯玛晃了晃他毫无反应，正在愁怎么把人弄回去的时候，卡卡西进来了。

“你来的真是时候，你队友就交给你了，我回家晚了会被红骂的。”阿斯玛如释重负，终于把烫手的山芋扔了出去。

卡卡西谢过他，把带土架起来，什么话也没说一步步走在路上。

宇智波的族地离着太远，卡卡西打算先把人留在家里一宿，醒了后想跟他谈一谈，无论结果如何，他必须摊牌了。十几年的单相思反复折磨着他，连梦里都是他与带土缠绵的画面。

望着越发成熟的躯体，靠近时仔细嗅到的一丝甜蜜香气，卡卡西感觉自己快要到极限了。当他知道带土分化成omega的时候，多希望自己只是个普通的beta，这样他就不会有想染指带土的欲望。当自己分化后，蠢蠢欲动的骚动与日俱增，思念带土到了见到黑色短发都会目不转睛盯着看的程度。当人转过头，才发现不是他想要的那个人。

抛去性的部分，他也想紧紧的抱住带土，自从见到他回来的那一刻时，见到紧闭的左眼脸庞的伤疤和半边身体都是白绝体时，就想把他抱在怀里，想感受他的心跳。

卡卡西的愿望很简单，只要带土幸福就够了。所以他选择退出，也是老天给了他退出的契机，这段感情就此了断，从此他不会再觊觎带土的肉体，心里默默地爱着他就已经满足了。

卡卡西到了家门口掏出钥匙打开家门，还没有摸到灯的开关，带土突然朝他胸膛不断地拱来拱去，平时几乎闻不到的信息素也明显多了起来。卡卡西抬起带土的下巴，屋外的月光照不亮带土的脸，却耀的黑色眼睛闪闪发光，像闪烁的黑宝石。脸颊白里透着红，嘴唇微张，呼出的热气喷在卡卡西的脸上，都是带土香甜的味道。

带土发情了。

卡卡西有点慌乱，他一个alpha家里自然没有omega用的抑制剂，而且带土这个样子也没法带着他回家。最快的方法就是把人安顿好然后去医院买药，但是基于他的查卡拉量不多，用一次神威会消耗太多，还是把带土先放进神威空间最好。

正想着应对的措施，可带土一个劲的往他的怀里拱，用脸去摩擦他的脖子。可能嫌弃上忍衣服的领子碍事，很不耐烦的撕扯着卡卡西的衣服，把外套脱掉后，很满足的磨着只透着一层布料的皮肤，感觉凉凉的很舒服。

嗯……那个……带土是个omega，非典型的……即使不是典型的O也不可能放任自己随便发情，他从没见过带土发情的样子，那么应该随身会带着抑制剂。对，带土的身上肯定会有的！

卡卡西忍的满头大汗，摸着带土身上所有的口袋翻找药品，最后在屁股上的后兜里找到了注射剂。 手里拿着抑制剂的时候，卡卡西突然犹豫了。心心念念的人就在眼前，正在自己怀里发情，也许不需要抑制剂，只要他在带土的腺体上咬上一口，也许就能渡过这个发情期。

最后的最后他果然还是有一点私心，卡卡西脱下口罩，抱着他与带土交颈，嘴唇抵在腺体上喃喃地说：“带土，对不起，这是最后一次。”

张口咬上腺体的位置，带土疼的哆嗦了一下，卡卡西缓缓的往腺体里输入他的信息素，磨蹭他的人渐渐安静下来，不再闹了的时候，卡卡西把他抱进卧室放在床上，拔开注射剂的包装往带土的腺体上注入进去。

一切都结束了，结束了。卡卡西瘫软的坐在床边，久久的看着带土一动不动，以后这个人再也不会属于他，永远不会。

带土感觉浑身好热，又好口渴，可昏昏沉沉的似在梦中，张开嘴又发不出声。早知道这么难受就不喝那么多酒了，感觉自己躺在柔软的床铺上，原来自己都不知道什么时候回家了。迷迷糊糊的开始脱衣服，蹬掉裤子后被子不知道怎么就飞到他身上了，带土烦躁的又蹬开被子，然后又飞到他身上。反复几次后，带土烦了，这被子怎么回事，他明明很热啊！

带土手一挥，抓住了一个凉凉的东西，抱住贴在自己脸上凉丝丝的好舒服。但还是好热，顺手一牵拉过一个大大的凉凉的东西，紧紧的抱住不撒手。

带土整个人贴在上面使劲蹭，感觉到凉凉的东西要跑，双手双脚的揽住，整个人趴在他身上蹭蹭蹭。可越蹭越热，尤其是小腹有一股热源想要释放，扭着腰磨身下的东西，然后感觉到屁股上顶着一个硬硬的东西，带土用屁股摩擦了一下立马打了一个激灵，浑身舒畅。

接下来发生的事情可想而知，带土整个人趴在卡卡西的身上，只穿着一条内裤不停地抖动着身体用臀缝摩擦卡卡西裆部鼓起来的大包。越磨屁股里水流的越多，打湿了带土的内裤和卡卡西的裤子。

卡卡西被带土压在床上不敢动了，心想着不是已经打了抑制剂了吗，怎么还是没有抑制住？也许要等一会？带土可能只是单纯的酒后乱性，乱性的人……应该发泄完就好了。

其实卡卡西也不知道具体什么情况，平时精明透彻的脑袋瓜也被带土蹭的一踏糊涂，他很想把身上的人压在身下狠狠地操一顿，就像梦里对他做的那些事情一样。但现在带土醉了，脑子不清醒，醒来后绝对会后悔，他不想因为这件事跟带土决裂，硬生生的忍着，差点就念色即是空空即是色。

带土抱着身下凉凉的东西想要的越来越多，胡乱摸时摸进卡卡西的里衣，才发现怎么还有一层包装？斯拉斯拉两三下就把卡卡西的衣服撕成了碎片，重新贴上，哇！更舒服了！

嗯？下面也有包装。继续撕，直到把卡卡西撕的光溜的，带土才满意的继续抱着他蹭蹭蹭。

抵在他屁股上的硬棍好热，但用它来摩擦屁股好舒服，而且还会变大，带土的臀缝快要夹不住了，屁眼里流水太多，沾湿的棍子滑溜溜的总是跑，带土起身握住热源，好奇的摸了摸，还在发呆的时候，本性告诉他，他的身体里需要这根东西。

带土扶住柱身，抬起屁股，穴口对上龟头刚要坐下去时，卡卡西不得不起来阻止他了。

“带土，带土，你知道我是谁吗？”

好像有人在叫他，带土迷迷糊糊的总算看清了眼前的人，“卡卡西？”是你啊。

“带土你知道你在做什么吗？”卡卡西抓紧了带土的胳膊，他给自己和带土最后一次机会，如果带土反悔了，他会狠下心推开带土。

“卡卡西，还好凉快啊，我好热……”带土继续抱着他，头埋在颈肩，拿毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着颈窝，像一只撒娇的猫咪请求主人的爱抚。

终于最后一根名为理智的弦也被带土扯断了，卡卡西已经顾不上后果如何了，最想要的人都已经如此了，他如果还忍着第二天木叶就会少一名上忍。

毫不客气一个翻身把带土压在身下，吻上那双日夜思念的双唇，双手从上摸到下，抚摸带土的全身。白绝体和带土自身的肌肤手感有些不一样，带土自身的肌肤滑滑的，很好摸捏起来很有弹性，白色的部分虽然手感涩了一点，但柔软一些。

原来带土摸起来是这种感觉，不知道两边的感受怎么样？

卡卡西先捏了一下右边的乳头，带土舒服的发出“唔唔”的叫声，又捏了一下左边的，同样舒服的呻吟还用下体蹭蹭他。

看来感受应该一样，每次出任务时，带土都会挡在他的前面，即使白绝体受到伤害，原来也是同样的疼痛啊！

带土见他不动了，抗议的皱起眉，抓着卡卡西的手往自己的胸部靠过去，用他的指背摩擦自己的乳头。

卡卡西失笑，反握住带土的手放到可爱的凸起上，用拇指和食指捏住两点，“带土自己玩这里，我会让你更舒服的。”

一只手摸向臀部，整个屁股早已经湿漉漉的，卡卡西很容易插进去一根手指。带土感觉到后面进去异物，有些不适应，但又解除了一部分燥热，还是扭着屁股开始转圈圈，用屁股玩起卡卡西的手指。卡卡西见他适应的快马上又插进两根，三根手指快速的抽插着后穴，用指腹抠挖着柔嫩的壁肉，又疼又爽的感觉让带土挺起身体，扭着身体想要更多。

被手指又捣出更多的体液，卡卡西每次抽出都会带出许多液体，当感觉到里面要把手指吸进更深处时，卡卡西知道带土已经做好准备了。

其实带土早就不耐烦了，但又不知道该怎么做，只能使劲捏着乳尖感受上下带来的快感。可不管怎么捏都没有卡卡西来捏的舒服，但下面也被他弄的好舒服，带土不知道该怎么做了。感觉到卡卡西抽出手指，又紧紧的并拢双腿夹住他的手不让它离开，卡卡西哄着带土说：“我不走，我给带土更好更大的。”

卡卡西的那里早已叫嚣着要进去，即使是在发情期，他也不想伤了带土。因为是alpha他的那里自然不小，可以说……很大。带土的屁眼那么小真不知道能不能吃进去。卡卡西觉得自己在这里顾前顾后也太磨叽了，带土是个omega，相信他能包容他的所有。

抬着带土的屁股，双手掰开后穴，对准流水的小洞，卡卡西缓缓的插了进去，虽然进的慢，但一口气插进去大部分，直接顶到了带土的生殖器外壁。

“啊～啊啊啊～～”

早已说不利索话的带土，这下只能呻吟和喘息了，一次进到深处直接把他插出了眼泪。虽然有些疼，但总归是满足了内里的空虚，但过于填满的感觉，带土感觉到自己快要被撑破了。

卡卡西忍得头上大斗大斗的汗往下滴，因为他的进入，带土鼓起的小腹和无法正常呼吸的样子，卡卡西就知道带土不太好，他必须等着带土能适应才能动。

可偏偏在这时，里面的壁肉从下至上蠕动收缩了一下，卡卡西再也忍耐不住，禁锢住带土的腰挺动身体进进出出不断流出水的小穴，挤出更多的空气，在穴口磨出一圈白色泡沫。

“嗯～啊啊～～嗯嗯～啊哈～～～”

带土紧皱着眉头，身体里一根粗硬的东西不停的戳着他，很不适应，但又好爽，每次顶到里面一个莫名其妙的地方，带土就会不停的颤抖。整个里面都好舒服，涨满和瘙痒的感觉传导至四肢百骸，可想要的确越来越多，带土扭着腰臀配合卡卡西的抽插，每碰到腔壁就要哆嗦一下，但又想跃跃欲试。反复几十次，壁肉变得柔软，里面更软嫩的肉吸索着卡卡西的龟头，同时外面的肠肉也紧紧吸附着柱身。

好紧，好热。卡卡西舒爽的叹口气，还差一点就能顶开全部的生殖腔，他想要在里面成结，在里面射精，要紧紧咬住带土的腺体，全部标记这个人情，让带土成为他专属的omega。

不再去想其他，卡卡西紧紧抱住带土，使劲挤进他的腿间，孟浪地操狠狠地操，结实的木床都随着他们的动作吱吱作响，带土就像在水中沉浮的人只能紧紧抱住卡卡西随他一起摇晃。

受不了被折磨的人，抓不住任何东西，只能在白皙的背上划上一道道的血痕。卡卡西感到背部疼痛更来劲了，再也不管不顾力道的把握，全部抽出，然后狠狠地捣入进最深处，睾丸拍打着带土的屁股，龟头直接顶进了生殖腔内部，带土被戳的浑身痉挛，挺起腰射了出来，同时身体里分泌出更多的液体，急于向外喷射。

卡卡西感觉到铃口处有一大股热源冲刷而来，同时身下的人不停的哆嗦，他知道这是带土第一次潮吹。一脸痴迷的模样早已不知道自己经历了什么。卡卡西也到了极限，深深的插进生殖腔内成结，开始缓慢的射精过程。

感觉到身体缓缓的被注入凉凉的东西，带土舒服的扭扭腰，却不料一动扯到里面好疼。

“唔……”

“别动，继续乱动你会受伤的，我可是在里面抓的很紧呢。”

带土迷茫的眯着眼，感觉到肚子里慢慢胀起来，精液冲刷着生殖腔的内壁也让带土感到不可思议的爽感，肠肉和壁口不由自主的收缩，压榨着卡卡西的性器，仿佛在催促他快把精液灌进来。

“带土看来很喜欢。”卡卡西咬住带土脖颈上的腺体输入自己的信息素，完成最终的标记。

闻着有自己味道的带土，卡卡西终于心满意足。这种事情梦到过无数次，而这一次是真真切切的把带土变成了他的人。

不知道带土的发情期会持续几天，但卡卡西想最起码三天无法出门了，直到带土的味道变淡意识清醒，再此期间就是他们永无止尽的交脔，他会一次次的咬住带土的腺体，一次次进入带土身体的最深处，一次次的在他体内中出。

射精完成后卡卡西收回结，带土也终于软软的不再痉挛。抽出疲软后，那些一直没有流出的汁水顺着抽出的阴茎流了出来。

卡卡西满足的笑的像个狐狸，他知道带土从小就爱哭，没想到下面也这么能淌水，真怀疑他是不是水做的了。

摸着带土的屁股和大腿水滑水滑的，想着先清理一下，放下带土的身体时，又被他抓住了手腕，往鼓鼓的胸部上蹭。

没想到第二波情欲来的这么快，而且带土还挺喜欢玩胸的。卡卡西握上带土的手腕从胸前挪开，摁在身体两侧，带土难受的微微挣扎，晃动着布满汗水的胸膛。

“呜呜……捏……捏我……痒……”

他梦里的带土总是那么青涩和害羞，但他怎么忘记了带土是直来直去的性子，最直白的表达自己的想法。

“带土哪里痒？”人已经在挺立的乳尖上吹气，却要逗他。

“这……这里。”带土挺起胸更贴近他，可卡卡西却故意离远。

“呜呜……呜呜呜……”得不到安抚，带土真的急了，手不能动，脚缠上卡卡西，像条蛇捕获猎物一般紧紧的把他缠住，看到卡卡西不得不趴在他身上，嘻嘻的笑。

“这样就满足了吗？如果我不动，带土会怎样？”

听到这话带土又皱起了眉，奋力的挣脱开卡卡西的禁锢，翻身把他压在身下，捧着他的头。卡卡西以为带土想要接吻，却不料把他的头摁在胸膛上，乳头找上了他的唇缝，不停地用硬挺的小乳尖摩擦柔软的唇，直到磨到牙齿，舒服的一个激灵。

这真的是……

接二连三的惊喜让卡卡西差点喷鼻血，总觉得这个才是梦吧！带土一次次的勾引和挑逗，他卡卡西如果把不把他操得下不了床，真对不住带土的主动。

紧紧的圈住身上的人，使出吃奶的劲吃奶。

“啊啊～～啊啊啊啊～～”

身体一个点的爆发就能让带土浑身舒畅，发情的身体早已没了痛的感觉，越被用力对待，越是觉得爽。卡卡西也不再克制，抛去顾虑和担心，激发出最原始的兽性，无节制的要着这俱身体。

狠狠地吸吮和啃咬着敏感的乳首，乳首的周围布满了紫红色的牙印和吻痕，吃够了这边马上转头去吃另一边，又舔又咬又吸，吃的啧啧有声。

带土抱着卡卡西头，被他一番轮流吸奶，颤抖着射了出来，下面的小口也流出更多的水。开始不满足卡卡西只玩上面，忽视了最关键的下面，扭着腰用刚刚射玩精的性器去磨卡卡西的。

卡卡西感觉带土想要了，抓起大宝贝对准湿漉漉的小口，握着带土的腰往下一拽，直接让带土把紫红色的肉棒吞了下去。

“啊～嗯～”

带土舒服的叹息，卡卡西狠狠的顶撞让下面终于不再空虚，可胸上的小尖尖还是痒痒的，又爬上去去找卡卡西的嘴，可下面又被抽出来里面挠不到更痒，又把屁股往下来，可离着卡卡西又远了……

带土急得快哭出来了，他想上面下面都得到爱抚，可卡卡西只管顶他屁股，他的小尖尖也需要怜爱啊！

卡卡西苦笑，快速的结了一个印，“影子分身术！”立马出来了两个跟他一样的银发男人。

“怎么做知道吧。”卡卡西动作不停，问着自己的影分身。

“这个自然知道，不过为什么不换一下？”是个卡卡西都想操一操带土呢。

另一个影分身说：“嘛嘛，算了，快开始吧。”

“胸派？”

“男人都喜欢胸大的吧。”

两人相视一笑，拍拍带土的肩膀，把人从正主身上掰起来。

“好多……卡卡西……”

带土被他们掰到另一边，躺在床上，卡卡西起身抬起带土的屁股，把双腿分的更开，挤进腿间毫不留力的操干着后穴。

其他两个影分身同时摁住带土的两条胳膊，一人咬上了一个乳尖，用较为粗糙的舌面舔着敏感的乳首，舌尖扣挖着乳眼，牙齿也磨着小红粒，带土被这三方来的刺激大大满足了情欲，抑制不住的淫声浪叫。

“哈啊～啊啊～嗯～～啊啊～～”

卡卡西感受到里面越来越多的水冲刷着龟头，甬道紧紧的绞住他的性器，强大的吸力把他往里面送，龟头又一次顶上了生殖腔外壁，卡卡西又用足了力气操软壁肉，直达腔内。

带土知道他进去了，安心的等着成结，卡卡西却不想那么快射精，变换着顶入的方向把坚硬的外壁都凿开操软，享受着嫩肉柔软舒服却强有力的包裹。

“啊啊啊～～不要～不要啊～嗯嗯～受不了～卡卡西～停下……快停下～”

一大股一大股的热液不断向卡卡西袭来，他知道是带土不停的潮吹，真的被他干的不断喷水了。

这时，吃着奶的一个“卡卡西”把一根手指又挤进后穴，和里面的粗长一起进进出出。

“不要～不要～啊嗯啊～～”带土又被逼出不少眼泪，躺在床上不停的流。

另一个“卡卡西”把手指伸进带土的嘴里，抬头问卡卡西：“这里我能进去吗？”

“既然你会问就知道我不会同意，还是想自己来，影分身都不想让碰呢。嘛，我用过之后再给你们。” “那这里我能进去吧。”后面又被插进去三根手指，流出的液体沾满了“卡卡西”的手。

卡卡西把带土抱起，另一个“卡卡西”赶紧绕道他后面，掰着他的菊穴顶上龟头。

“不……不要～别进来～”带土害怕的摇头，一个就已经很撑了，再来一个他会坏掉的。

卡卡西吻去他的眼泪，慢慢的安抚他，“再忍一会儿就好了，就一会儿，然后我把全部的都给你。”

带土放弃了挣扎，只好咬住卡卡西的肩膀，承受另一根硕大的进入。全都进去后，两人紧紧的抱住他一进一出或者同进同出，但每次都顶上最里面的软肉，戳的带土一直痉挛。

带土再也没有力气做反抗，也没力气发浪了，他快被两个卡卡西操死了，只操不成结。脑子里开过一阵阵的烟火，整个人都轻飘飘的，感觉被卡卡西顶上了天。再也最不出反应，只能任由卡卡西随意摆布，他就像只被蹂躏的布娃娃不停地被晃来晃去。

卡卡西看到带土都快翻白眼了，自己也到了极限，再也不折磨他，两人两根同时深深的插入生殖腔成结射精，同时卡卡西又咬上腺体，上下都灌进他的信息素，和带土的融合在一起。

带土昏迷了一段时间，再次醒来时，才发现他趴在一个卡卡西的身上，背上还趴着一个卡卡西。站在一旁的银发男人摸着他的脸温柔的笑着问：“醒了？”

还没反应过来，卡卡西就把硕大的肉棒伸到他的眼前，“我们开始下一轮吧！”

卡卡西不愧是个A，带土的一张嘴根本就含不下全部的性器，眼角都被憋的红红的，可怎么努力就是无法完全吃进去。

“带土，你下面可是能吃两根呢，上面的小嘴一根也吃不了吗？”

“唔唔呜呜呜……”带土想反驳，他就知道卡卡西总是看不起他，努力的张开喉咙一点点含住全部的柱身，自己不用摆动头部，后面传来的力道都能让他给卡卡西做口交。

最浓郁的味道滴在喉咙里让带土欢喜，是他想要的alpha的信息素，伸出舌头压迫着柱身，在口腔里一圈圈的舔，又吸两口。尝到更多的信息素后，舔的更卖力了。

卡卡西盯着毛绒绒的脑袋，俯视看着带土可爱的脸，再也忍不住抱着他的头压向自己，挺动着腰操着带土的口。每次进入都侵犯到带土的喉管，恶心感让喉管不停地收缩，压迫着卡卡西的性器，这里的感觉一点都不比后面的差，尤其还能看到带土更多可爱的表情。

带土上面下面都被填的满满的，同时被三根阴茎操干着，浑身上下都是卡卡西的味道。

过了许久，带土又被反过来，被迫躺着昂着头含着卡卡西的肉棍，卡卡西摸着带土脖子上的腺体。突然带土又开始不停的哆嗦，他知道是那两位戳到最里面了，带土又要吃“苦头”了。

现在带土想叫也叫不出来了，只会不停的哭和流水。下身都被他们操得“噗嗤噗嗤”的发出水声，拍得汁水到处飞溅，带土只能紧紧的抓住卡卡西的手，射了一次又一次，又快要晕过去的时候，这三个终于不再折腾他，一起把白乎乎的液体灌进他的体内。

肚子里的正在缓慢的射精，嘴里已经满了。带土一口吞咽下去，像吃糖一样吧唧吧唧嘴，信息素的味道他很喜欢，他还想再要。抓上卡卡西的疲软开始舔棒棒糖一样舔着，舔到铃口又用嘴唇嘬一下，尝到好味道又不停的嘬嘬嘬。

其他两个“卡卡西”看到后都想跃跃欲试，却被正主说：“下一次，下一次。”

影分身们吃锅望盆，有小穴操着也没满足他们的狼子野心。只好又玩起了带土的奶子。

一天过去了，卡卡西坐在窗台上吃着兵粮丸，看着床上三个人的交欢，就像是在看他和带土的GV剧一般，兴奋又莫名。

带土趴在床上又被一前一后的堵住了小嘴，屁股翘的老高被影分身啪啪啪的干着，那个也如愿以偿的让带土吃他的肉棍，舌头和后面的壁肉一样热情，缠上来就不放，就算是粗鲁的摁住头操口也会紧紧的吸住。带土就想榨出白色的精液，然后全部吞下去。

卡卡西本体咽了咽口水，一挥手解除了影分身。带土突然身边没了人先是被吓一跳，然后又不满的看向卡卡西，就像卡卡西拿走他的玩具似的。

卡卡西向他招招手，示意他过去，带土却刚一下床腿软的就要跪地，被眼疾手快的卡卡西抱住，扶着他坐下。带土坐下后就开始解卡卡西的袍子，看到卡卡西腿间的大宝贝兴奋的舔舔唇。

卡卡西摸着他的脸问：“喜欢这个吗？”

“喜欢。”带土点点头。

“带土喜欢我吗？”卡卡西继续追问。

“喜欢。”带土看着卡卡西点点头。

卡卡西的呼吸突然凌乱，他从来没有想过奢侈过带土会喜欢他，紧紧的抱住带土真想一辈子都不撒手。

“卡卡西，我喘不过气……来了……”

“抱歉，我太高兴了。”卡卡西咬了一口带土的腺体，然后快速结印，召唤出一屋子的影分身。

“卡卡西……有好多……”带土看着这些影分身眨眨眼睛。

平时计算查卡拉就跟算钱似的上忍卡卡西同志，为了上带土也是够拼的，一次召唤出这么多影分身来，一波一波的轮番上阵。一个带土就这么被一群“卡卡西”淹没了。

下去一群又来一群压上去，带土再也没有喘息的机会了。这一群有操口的，有操穴的，吸奶的，咬腿根的。只要是带土露皮的地方都没有放过。一次次被灌进精液，又一次次吃下精液。整个腹部几天下来都鼓鼓的。

直到第四天的时候，带土浓烈的信息素才渐渐淡去，全身全被卡卡西的味道掩盖。

带土醒来的时候还恍恍惚惚，意识渐渐清醒的时候才发现这不是他家的天花板。刚要起身感觉身体要散架了似的，好像还被一个重重的东西压着，转头一看，白毛毛。

白毛？往下再看眼上有一道疤……

靠！卡卡西！

带土直接吓得滚下了床，蹲在地上才发现自己光溜溜的什么都没穿。如果只是这样就算了，腿间粘腻的感觉越来越明显……

卡卡西被带土的动作也给吵醒了，看到蹲在地上一脸吃惊的带土，下床就要捞人，伸出的手却直接穿了过去。

卡卡西叹了口气，“带土。”

“我们做了！”不是疑问的语气，看来带土是知道的，所以卡卡西也没有回答他。

带土看着卡卡西的脸，四天前的一幕幕闪过脑海，他想起是他喝多了贴上去的，而且偏偏还是发情期的时候。

他的发情期有点特别，总是要用比一般omega三倍的抑制剂才能抑制住，所以这种事情不能怪卡卡西。

“我们不但做了，而且也完成最终标记了。”卡卡西对带土说。却不料一句话就让带土脸色苍白，爬向墙边，离卡卡西远远的。

银发男人心里何止是受伤，他都已经标记过了，为什么他的omega不但不亲近他反而像是嫌弃他的样子？

“那个……卡卡西，我知道你不是自愿的。放心，我不会缠着你，明天我们就去做分切手术，以后你还是……”

“带土！”卡卡西听到这话立马释放出自己的信息素，对于被标记过得omega来讲，这无疑是被压制的一种方式，可眼前的人却立马警惕起来，像只炸毛的猫做好了作战准备。

卡卡西立马挫败下来，他记得他不止一次的标记过带土，却怎么也没想到竟然无法压制住他。

叹口气慢慢的靠近，压制他本也不是他的本意，但他还是想让带土看清楚状况，他们已经连接在一起了，已经没有什么可以让他们分开的了。

“带土，你要知道你发情的时候我们可是做了整整四天，说不定，你已经有我们的宝宝了。”

带土被这个雷直接炸到，下意识的摸摸小腹，那里真的鼓鼓的，脸色更苍白了。说话时颤抖的牙齿都在打颤，“不、不会这么快的，就算是真有了……”

“真有了你会怎样？”卡卡西开始着急。

“真有了那也是我的孩子！跟你没有关系！”带土垂死挣扎。

“怎么会跟我没关系，我是孩子的父亲！”

“我不会逼着你负责的，我自己养得起。”

“自己养？那我算什么！带土，你就从来没有想过要跟我在一起吗？”卡卡西颤抖着双手想去抓他，可又想到带土很可能会虚化把手只停在半空中。

“当然没有！”他怎么可能想过跟卡卡西在一起过，他的理想可是卡卡西娶琳啊。

太过肯定的回答让卡卡西再也压制不住想释放信息素的冲动，想再一次把这个人压在身下，让他清醒的感受被占有被标记。

突然一阵急促的敲门声不断地响起，才唤回卡卡西一点理智，再待下去他真的有跟宇智波带土一起殉情的想法了。

卡卡西走后，带土才终于放松一口气，摸到腿间和屁股黏黏的，调整了一下查卡拉让柱间细胞活泛起来治疗身体，动一动没那么疼了才去浴室洗澡。

客厅里，卡卡西的小男友正哭的上气不接下气，黑色的短发和大大的眼睛像极了年轻版没有毁容的带土，而且爱哭和喜欢吃甜食的性格也和带土如出一辙。

可卡卡西终归发现自己大错特错，每个人都是独立的存在，六分的模样却没一分真的像带土，他终归还是要辜负小男友了。

卧室里的带土穿戴整齐后，走到客厅跟卡卡西告辞，淡定的样子感觉不出几个小时前他们在卧室里滚了又滚。

卡卡西也知道现在不是跟带土讨论之后问题的时候，目前他得先把眼前的这个解决了。带土偷偷的看了一眼男孩，很清秀帅气，又透着一点可爱，哭起来的样子更让人怜爱了，怪不得卡卡西会选他。 这个看脸的男人！

只是看着眼熟，却想不起在哪里见过。

转身走时，又瞥见卡卡西给他递纸巾，不由得心刺痛了一下，加快步伐走的更快了。

第二天一大早，卡卡西来到宇智波族地，带土却早一步去了医院。

在医院里等待带土出来的卡卡西表面上看不出什么，却紧张的握着手。他好不容易才拥有，却只有短短的几天时间，就失恋了。

看到带土从纲手的诊室走出来，急切的过去问他，“已经……完了吗？有没有很痛？你现在还好吧，要不要先回家？”

可带土却一脸迷茫的看着卡卡西，只说了一句：“我还没进手术室呢。”

“那就是说还没……”卡卡西松了一口气。

这时纲手的助理静音走过来，对卡卡西说：“纲手大人找你。”

“好，我马上过去。”然后又对带土说：“等我一下，我们一起回去。”

纲手见到卡卡西的第一句话就是：“你无法完全标记带土的。”

“！？”

“人的身体讲究阴阳调和，或者偏阴偏阳，每人基本都有这两种属性，无论是alpha还是omega。可带土，是纯阴。”纲手严肃的说。

“而且这种体质的人，可以同时拥有好几个alpha，可以说是omega里的异类，他不会被特定的A标记，而且发情期也比一般的O强烈的多。不过这些也只是机器测验出来的结果，我翻过村里历来的记录，也没见有谁真正的能标记过纯阴的omega。就像纯阳的A一样，不会对一人忠贞，当然这个是指身体上的。”

卡卡西可算是知道为什么释放信息素也不管用的原因了。

“虽然情爱这种事情都是各方自愿，但纯阴O的存在很可能会引发动乱。因为抑制剂已经对他没有用了，想要稳定他的发情期，只能人为定期在他腺体注入信息素。所以，之后就交给你了，卡卡西。”

从医院走出来，卡卡西一路都在斜着眼看带土，心里不停的重复“纲手大人把带土交给我了”。

带土被他瞧得心里毛毛的，感觉卡卡西要在他脸上看出个洞来。

医者圣手的一番话让带土心里堵的慌，什么定期找卡卡西咬一口，不然就得挨操。村子就不能研发新的抑制剂吗？还说什么资金人手不足！也许，他可以找大蛇丸研究一下……

不过又想想被他当成小白鼠解剖，心里又一阵恶寒。

算了，只是定期咬一口而已，又不是没让卡卡西咬过，总比再让他上来的强。

几天后的一个晚上，带土从窗户翻进卡卡西家里，拉开族服的圆圆领，把脖子伸到卡卡西面前，“咬吧。”

人都在眼前了，怎么能只咬一口呢。

抱着带土不停的舔脖子，舔着舔着就把人舔到了床上。

带土趴在枕头里不敢出声，想并起双腿，却被卡卡西掰的紧紧的动不了，一下一下猛劲的插他的屁股。

卡卡西只能看到他的后脑勺和红到透明的耳朵，这个害羞到只会把脸埋起来的带土和他梦里的如出一辙。可他好像看一看带土哭出来的模样。

把人翻个侧身，抓起带土的手往下摸去，指腹摸上被他撑开的穴口，同时也摸到了不断进入他的粗长。

“停下，不要……我不要！”带土的脸更红了。

“这里可不是这样说的，吸得我好紧呢。带土还记得吗？这里可是能吃进两根呢，你自己试试。”拿起他的手指就往紧绷的小穴里插，全部插进去后真的感觉里面的壁肉在吸着手指。

这种感觉太可怕了，这到底是怎样的衣服身体啊！

“而且带土不但用下面能吃进两根，还喜欢用嘴吃呢，嘬着我的龟头就不松口，非要吸出精液来……”卡卡西趴在他耳边继续说。

“闭……闭嘴！不要说了！”带土又要哭出来的，不知道是生气还是害羞。可卡卡西依旧没有放过他。

“还喂我吃奶。”

“啊啊～～”带土却因为卡卡西不停的挑逗，前面射了出来，捂住脸再也不去看卡卡西。

“这些带土都还记得吧，这么多丢脸的事只在我一个人面前做就好了。”

带土悄悄露出眼看着他，卡卡西一脸期待和恳求的样子竟然让他有点心慌，但他依旧不知道卡卡西是什么意思。

卡卡西好想问带土曾经说的喜欢他是不是真的，可最怕带土说不记得甚至说不喜欢。

所以即使不是发情期，卡卡西依旧顶开了生殖腔紧紧的抓住里面，只有这样才会有带土属于他的感觉。

几次被做标记后，带土越来越不敢去找卡卡西了。每次他只把脖子伸过去，最后都是屁股遭罪，而且每次都要被他中出，他真怕过不了多久真的会怀上宝宝。到那时候又该怎么办？

所以这一次带土拖了两天，但很明显的感到身体不适，有时思绪呆滞混乱，查卡拉都无法正常凝聚。怕再拖下去真的要出事，有一天看见走在街上的止水，抓住他就把人拉进了小树林。

“那个，小叔叔，你该知道这样小鼬会生气的。”被带土摁在树干上的止水看着带土拉着圆圆领伸过来的脖子，鼓鼓的腺体散发着香甜气息，特别的哭笑不得。

“这件事你不说我不说，谁会知道。”

“可我身上会沾上你的味道。”止水想继续说服他。

“你再不咬，我就告诉佐助，三天前你把鼬叫出来是干什么去了！”带土威胁。

“别别别！”面对佐助这个兄控，止水还是怕的。

“那就别啰嗦了，快咬。”带土又把腺体凑近了一些。

止水张张嘴，可还是咬不下去。

“你为什么不去找卡卡西前辈？他可是很乐意做这件事的。”还是想继续说服他。

带土一想到卡卡西脸就爆红，“你怎么这么多废话，你不咬我去找别人！”带土放开他，整理好衣服。止水突然眼前一亮，抓着带土问：“听说你早就和卡卡西前辈结合了呀，就算是没法完全标记，你跟他结婚不就行了？”

“我为什么非要和他结婚啊！”带土意不平，又小声的说：“他又不喜欢我。”

“你怎么知道他不喜欢你？”我们都能看出他“很”喜欢你的好吧！

“从小到大嘲笑嫌我没用，总是拖后腿。即使现在我的能力也不弱，至少拼查卡拉他是绝对不行，但每次的任务，老师还是选他的作战方案。”

“查卡拉少的人自然最会计算准确方式。”止水安慰他，却被带土瞪了一眼，只好乖乖闭嘴。

“卡卡西最看不起人了，什么事总是压我一头，这样的人怎么可能会喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你！”身后突然冒出卡卡西的声音。

 

两天不见带土来找他的卡卡西，终于安耐不住主动来找他。幸好带土的查克拉和信息素的味道他都熟悉，找到他并不难。只是看到这种情况着实让人心凉。都没有人教过他，这种行为跟把腿分开让人进去是一个意思吗？

“带土，我喜欢你，很喜欢的那种。”原来凡事只差一句告白。

止水可算松了口气，看到卡卡西过来赶紧套小叔叔的话，他怎么这么机灵呢！剩下的让这两位慢慢聊，去床上聊最好，他先撤。

带土被卡卡西抓着手腕告白，早不知道该做什么反应了，突然闻到好闻的信息素身体开始发抖，腿开始发软。

他就不该拖，现在不被操是不行了。

卡卡西扛着甜软的人回了家，关上窗户关上门，回到床上带土早就把自己扒光了，主动的分开腿对卡卡西说：“我要……我要……”

“带土想要什么？”长指骚挂着他的脖颈和耳朵，带土恋恋不舍的蹭过去。

“卡卡西……好多的……卡卡西……”

几天过去后，带土的发情期已经过了，可两人还是紧紧的抱在一起，卡卡西在他的腺体上磨牙，尝到的味道真的淡了许多。

摸着带土鼓鼓的小腹，想着这次能怀上宝宝就好了。一个融合了他和带土骨血的孩子。

“带土，我们结婚吧。”

带土已经对这句话没那么大的反应了，卡卡西插着他的时候就不知道说了多少次。可他一直没有给他个答案，也该给他一个答案。

“你入赘我家，我就跟你结婚。”

“好。”

“孩子要跟我姓！”

卡卡西笑的颤抖，“好。”

“不许笑，我认真的！”

“嗯。都听带土的。”

“……”

卡卡西这么听话，带土反而不知道该说啥了。

转头印上卡卡西的唇，“好，那我们结婚。” 结果，带土还是搬出来和卡卡西一起住了。一年后，两人生了一个孩子，带土却在户籍的姓氏一栏上写上“旗木”，回家却对卡卡西说，不这样，木叶就没有姓旗木的了，下一个宝宝再姓宇智波就好了。

卡卡西抱着他，“原来带土还想给我生第二个孩子啊。”

然后卡卡西在沙发上睡了一晚。

end


End file.
